


Come On, Emo Boy

by ohmneesan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Ears, Chokers, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Trapped In A Closet, emo boy feitan, feitan is a bottom, feitan works at hot topic, machi and shizuku are lesbians and they are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmneesan/pseuds/ohmneesan
Summary: Feitan works at hot topic and there's just one very clingy customer that has a weird favor to ask.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 30





	Come On, Emo Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey alex give me a kiss if i did a good job>:'(

You licked the cream of the crepe you have bought. Just as you threw the wrapper to the trash, a certain boy walked past you. 

He was pale with jet black hair that runs down near his neck. It was all messy, but weirdly hot. Your eyes scanned the clothes he was wearing, but you stopped right at his black skinny jeans. Your head tilted over to the side as your tongue slid on your bottom lip. _Emo boy._

Your eyes followed him enter a store. You weren't sure what business he had there, but you were so sure that the shop was Hot Topic. And you were absolutely psyched since this just piqued your interest more for the boy.

When you were about to follow him to the shop; you stopped for a second to check what has caught your attention. The corner of your lips quirked up as you entered inside the accessories store to buy what you wanted.

* * *

Feitan opened the door of the janitor's closet. Inside the small room were Shizuku and Machi; both were drenched in sweat as their mouths panted softly. Feitan, however, wasn't shocked with this kind of image, although he wishes for it to disappear from the depths of his mind.

The boy sighed as his brows furrowed in annoyance, "What did I say about making out inside the janitor's closet?"

Shizuku giggled, "It wouldn't be thrilling to kiss in the staff room now, does it Feitan?" as she said that, she hopped outside with her girlfriend following from behind. Machi's face was still flushed and she looked away from her friend's piercing gaze that leaked with disappointment.

"I can't help it, okay? Not with Shizuku being cute."  
"You think I'm cute?" 

Shizuku was oblivious when it comes to compliments and Machi always dread when she has to repeat her words for her girlfriend. 

Either way, Feitan was still not amused.

"Anyway, it's your breaktime now. Go away." he muttered with a sigh before closing the door of the closet.

The two lesbians quirked up a smile as Machi laced her fingers with Shizuku's. "Good luck being bored alone, Feitan!" Shizuku sang before darting out of the store with a lovesick Machi trailing behind. 

Just as the couple left, Feitan saw a timid person coming inside the shop. The boy moved slowly behind the cash register and spoke in a monotone voice, "Welcome to Hot Topic."

Feitan watched you closely as you wandered around, clutching a brown paper bag in your hands. Once both of your eyes met, your lips quirked up.

The boy looked away. He thought that you were being weird. 

"Hey," you peered to his face. "I know this is weird but I would pay you just to do this favor of mine."

He stared at you – trying to contemplate what you had said. It took a few seconds before he replied to you.

"It depends on what you want."

You nodded, trying to cease your excitement. _It seems like emo boy is need of cash._ You reached out the paper bag to him to which he accepted hastily. Feitan peeked inside the bag and his face flushed a translucent shade of red. 

"I'm just going to wear this right?" He asked. 

Humming, you pretended to think, "I'll pay you double — plus you'll have the experience, _emo boy_." 

The way the syllables rolled of your tongue lit something inside the boy. It screamed of danger and excitement; just what Feitan liked. Not only that but your eyes were showing a different kind of need, and honestly — Feitan loves being needed. 

Of course some rational part of him tries to stop him from doing something with a stranger, a customer. 

"Come on," you stepped closer, the tips of your fingers tapping the side of his neck. Your words slurred from your mouth but it made Feitan get pulled towards you closer.

There was something intoxicating with you that the boy got reminded of how people talk about drugs. 

Seeing him still being reluctant, you tried to pry one more. Your fingers trailed on his jawline, making Feitan hitch his breath. Usually, he would pull away from the skin contact but it felt nice. It was alluring.

"So how about it?" you grinned.

Feitan stared at your sparkling eyes that seemed to pull him closer to such a situation. He looked away, the blush of his cheeks never disappearing. 

"Okay."

* * *

You slightly pushed the boy closer to the register with a determined look, "Stop fidgeting." you ordered.

His eyes lowered to the marbled floor, his legs feeling the solid of the desk from behind. He could see his reflection from the black glossy wall. He was embarassed. He never lets anyone touch him, but look at him; pathetic.

"Great," you hummed. Your gaze sliding to the pale and smoothness of his neck, "next, this." you added, circling the black choker with a bell dangling in front. The accessory nestled comfortably on his neck.

You moved a few steps back to admire the art in front of you. Clicking your tongue, you raised your head in confidence. 

Feitan was awfully alert in his surroundings. He wouldn't want his friends to see him in such a state. But it felt like his world collapsed when he heard the clock sound, indicating that the couple's break time was over.

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you inside the janitor's closet. Both of your bodies squished together as his breath hitched when you moved your leg, slightly hitting his sensitive spot.

Feitan was being stupid. He could've took of the accessories, or pulled you to the staff room. But no, he decided to pull you inside the closet with him.

What a stupid and masochistic idea. 

You watched his eyes being embarassed due to the wrong move he had to pull. Great, now they are stuck inside the closet until Machi and Shizuku is finally on leave — which takes two more hours.

Which wasn't a bad thing, two hours is a short time if you could stare at the boy in front of you.

And two hours of getting freaky.

_"Where did Feitan go?"_

_"Not sure, it's weird that he leaves during his work."_

_"Maybe something came up?"_

_Chuckling, "Doesn't matter — at least we're alone."_

The boy rolled his eyes at the two before moving slowly to give you more space. You adored this move, making you like him more. 

Your hands found its way to his shoulders. Your eyes showing longing as you mouthed the words:

_"Can we kiss?"_

Feitan's breath shook when he saw the look of your eyes. His palm rested on your waist. What does he have to lose?

Pushing a little further, the contact of his body to the wall made a soft thud. The grip on your wrist got tighter, signalling you to go gentle — but the adrenaline was too much.

_I mean, making out with a ridiculously hot emo boy in a closet? Your highschool wet dream come true._

You slid your tongue into his mouth. He was surprisingly submissive to you — or maybe you were just overpowering and Feitan was weak into these type of things.

Nevertheless, it was still hot.

You could take in the taste of his lips, sweet, velvet-like, and just erotic. It was weird yet addicting.

Kissing him would be a great hobby.

You pulled away from him, a string of saliva was the only thing that connects with your mouth to his. You pictured the scene in front of you — his flushed face and teary eyes — his lips swollen from the make out with a kiss bite from time to time — he was so vulnerable. 

Your fingers played with the lace of the choker, the bell slightly making a soft sound. Feitan didn't care of being careful anymore, he needed more.

Your touches ghost on his skin, making him shiver. His thumb grazes on your wrist, he whispered softly, a shy tone but with a wild invitation.

"Do what you want,"

You hummed in agreement before finally latching on his neck. Your lips trailing kisses down to his collarbone, making you kiss it softly. 

He was so pretty.

You stopped at the crook of his neck, you went a tad bit higher before biting it — sucking the skin to create a mark that he's yours. 

"Who's my little kitten?"

Feitan mewled, " _Me._ "

You pulled him closer and kissed him harder. He was getting hungrier and hungrier.

_Oh._

You could feel his hands pulling you closer to his member. As much as you want to take this more — you could only stay at the make out stage for a while.

You moved away from him — not forgetting to kiss the soft of his lips before smiling. Leaning closer to the door and opening it, you chuckled.

"Keep that for me and you would get more for being a good kitten." You winked before storming out of the store.

Feitan was left inside the janitor closet feeling flushed. He tugged on his choker which made him remember your touches — he shivered at the thought.

His eyes met with the lesbian couple who stood there, shocked. Feitan chuckled.

"No wonder you guys love making out here."

**Author's Note:**

> unrevised probably, hehe


End file.
